Better than Love
by RosiePosie465
Summary: It has been a year since Diego and Shira found love. But will their love be put to the test when a new ? comes into the picture. Sequel to Ice age Love story. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

(It's been one year since Diego and Shira fell in love. At the moment, the herd are migrating and it's the middle of the day)

Diego- I love you

Shira- I love you more

Diego- I love you most

Shira- I love you more than most

Diego – I love you…

Manny- (Interrupts him) Will you two cut it out; it's disgusting

Ellie- Come on Manny, lighten up; let them have their fun

Sid- I'm bored; Manny can I…

Manny- No

Sid- But you don't even know what I'm going to say

Manny- Yes, I do, and the answer will always be no

Diego- Come on Sid, just leave Manny alone or maybe we'll have fried sloth for dinner

Sid- umm, ELLIE! (Hides behind Ellie)

Shira and Diego- (Laughing)

Sid- ha-ha, very funny guys

Ellie- Come on guys cut it out, we're almost there, and I can see it from here

Diego-But you have to admit it was funny, I mean did you see his face!

Shira- Yeah, It was like…

Ellie- (Gives them a stern glare)

Diego- Um, sorry

Manny- We're here, do you guys want to get your meal

Diego- Sure, you coming Shira

Shira- of course

(They go off)

Ellie- Are you going to follow them

Manny- Just to be safe


	2. Chapter 2

Diego- So, let's get something to eat

Shira- Yeah!  
(Something rustles in the bushes)

Diego- What was that?

(It rustles again)

Shira- Whoever you are, show yourself

?- (Comes out)

Diego- Oh my god!

Shira- Why are you going oh my god; it's a bunny!  
(She runs to it)

Diego - Really?

Shira- Oh it's so cute (Smiles at it)

Bunny- (Starts to cry)

Shira- Oh no don't cry! I didn't mean to scare you

Bunny- (Stops crying but is still sobbing)

Shira- There, now go back to your family, bye now

Bunny- (Runs off to its family)

Diego- Wow; you're really good with kids, aren't you?

Shira- Yeah. Hey Diego

Diego- Yeah

Shira- Have you ever thought of having kids one day?

Diego- Don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about that?

Shira- I was just wondering what you thought

Diego- Yeah, maybe sometime in the future, but not now

Shira- Oh, okay (Is a bit upset)

(They walk back to the herd)

Ellie- Any luck?

Diego- Not this time

Shira- We'll survive thought

Manny- Come on Peaches, time for bed

Sid- I think I'll hit the sack (falls back on a rock with a thud and starts snoring really loudly)

Crash- Don't worry we'll shut him up

(He and Eddie drop a big rock into Sid's open mouth)

Diego- I'm bushed, night Shira

Shira- Night

(Everyone falls asleep)

?- They think their safe and sound and that all their troubles have disappeared. Guess again losers, I'm the least of your worries


	3. Chapter 3

(The next morning)

(They are all on a morning walk)

Manny- So what does everyone want to do today?

Diego- We could go to the lake?

Shira- Nah, Been there done that

Sid- What about the playground

Diego- After what happened last time we took you, no

Eddie- Why don't we try and find another entrance to the underground

Crash- Yeah! We could see Buck!

Manny- I'm in

Ellie- Me too

Shira- I don't know who Buck is, so okay

Diego- Anything she does, I'll do

Sid- I get to see my kids!

Manny- Let's go then, come on Peaches

(They start walking until…)

Diego- Hey does anyone hear that?

Ellie- It's probably just the wind

Shira- Come on keep up, I want to get to Dino world (Jumps on rock) where my needs for adventure never ends. Far off places, new faces and coming eye to eye with your - Hey I hear it too

Sid- What the Aaaahhhhh!


	4. Authors note

If you review my stories, read this-

Thank you all for the positive reviews! If by any chance valeria I valentine is reading, please could you tell me your profile name as I would love to PM and respond to your always sweet and king reviews and you are also saying that I'm your hero which means the world to me.

I will be doing shout outs on my stories so review or PM me asking for a shout out.

Rose xox (Well Duh, who else would it be!)

Back to the story on the next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

Sid- Aaaahhhhh!

Everyone- Aaaahhhhh!

(They have fallen through thin ice and are falling fast)

(They all drop to the ground with a thump)

Shira-Where are we?

Diego- We're in dino world

Eddie- And there's… A GIANT DINOSAUR COMING THIS WAY!  
Manny- Run! In to that Cave; it's too big to fit in there!

(They manage to get in to the cave in time)

Shira- Wohooo! Yeah! That was some serious fun! Who's up for round two?

Eddie- Fun?

Crash- Round two?

Diego- You might not want to do that if we run into Rudy again, honey

Shira- Who's Rudy?

?- Who's Rudy? Who's Rudy? That dino you just encountered was Rudy. That monster would rip you to shreds if he saw you again!

Everyone but Shira- Buck!

Buck- Hello mates! Good to see you again tiger, and who's your girlfriend?

Diego- Good to see you again too pal, oh and this is Shira

Shira- Hi

Buck- Hi (Turns to the rest of the herd) so how long you staying here for, a day, a week, a month

Manny- Whoa, slow down tiger

Ellie- We were going to find another entrance to dino world but fell through the ice and, well, here we are

Crash- Personally I would stay here forever

Eddie- But he's such a wimp he'd get eaten on the first day

Crash- Would not

Eddie- Would too

(They start fighting)

Buck- So anyway mammals what shall we do today, Fight a dino, and eat exotic dino food…

Sid- Go see my kids!

Shira- His kids? He has kids?

Diego- Long story

Manny- For once, let's do what Sid wants

Buck- Then it's settled, come on mammals, we're going to go find Mama dinosaur


	6. Chapter 6

By the way guys I have a face book account! (Why did I put an exclamation mark, I've had it since June!) It's Rose Hitchens. Shout outs are still available if you want them. New thing; Question of the week, what's your favourite book that you've read? Mine is the hunger games! I've been reading for two days now and I'm on page 214!

Rose xox

(Back to the story)

(They're walking through the forest)

Buck- So mammals, how you been

Diego- I think we've all been doing good

Manny- Hey Buck, where's your pineapple wife?

Buck- We had our differences and the next day she'd packed up and left

(A roar is heard in the distance)

Buck- I think we've found our dino. Quick, let's get to her before she moves

(They run to the sound)

Sid- Egbert! Shelly! Yoko! Give your mama a hug!

Mama Dino- (Nuzzles Sid)

Sid- Aaww, my whole familiars!

Shira- (Thinking) well this is awkward, for me it is anyway. They're just ignoring me like I'm a nobody, even Ellie! They won't mind if I just slip away for a minute, I mean, I'm a sabre tooth tiger, nothing can kill me

(She slips away)

(Five minutes later)

(Everyone is chatting and Sid is playing with his kids)

Diego- Hey everyone (Looks around) Has anyone seen Shira?

Ellie- Yeah where is she?

Diego- Oh no! My sugar, my honey, my boo boo, she's gone!

Manny- Whoa, calm down lover boy, she couldn't of gone that far


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately, it's just been so busy at school and I found out what part I got in our play (I'm playing Warbucks) and I got the second main part. This means I might only post one or two fan fictions per week. I'll try though! **

**And I've Been reading the hunger games and the second one, catching fire and I'm going to go see the movie tomorrow!**

**Chow!**

**Rose xox**

On to the story-

(With Shira)

Shira- (singing quietly to herself) Hey look! It's a nice fruit! Well, I haven't eaten for ages, so something to keep me going won't harm anyone

(She picks the fruit and it turns into a huge plant and eats her, she screams really loudly)

(Back with the gang)

Diego- (Shouts) HEY, HAS ANYONE SEEN MY GIRLFRIEND? SHE'S A GREY IRRESISTABLY CUTE SABRE WITH EYES THAT ARE BLUE! SHE RESPONDS TO SHIRA, BOO, BOO BOO, HONEY, HONEY BOO BOO,  
BABY OR…

Manny- I think they get it, she has a lot of nicknames

(They hear a scream)

Ellie- What was that?

Diego- It's Shira! Boo boo! I'm coming for you! (Runs off)

Buck-Well let's not lose another mammal, come on! (They run off to find Diego and Shira)

(With Shira)

Shira- (Is screaming repeatedly)

Diego- Shira, Honey, boo, where are you

Shira-(From inside the plant) in here, and I told you not to call me those names every again!

Diego- Oh sorry. But never fear, Diego is here! I'll save you! (Runs towards plant but is starts attacking him with the vines and he runs away screaming like a little girl)

Shira- Come on Prince Charming, we haven't got all day, HELP!

Buck-It's time to get, Buck wild


	8. Chapter 8

Diego- When Did you appear?

Buck- It doesn't matter; let's just get her out of that thing!

(He jumps into the plant and see's Shira drowning so he quickly cuts off the acid pipe and she burst out)

Shira- (Trying to get her breath back)

Buck- Thank you too

Shira- Sorry, thanks (Sarcastically) Thank you too Prince 'I can do anything' Charming

Diego- (Sarcastically) Thank you also Princess 'I love adventure and won't get hurt' for scaring us half to death

Shira- Oh, about that…

Diego- Why'd you run off?

Shira- I got bored

Sid- Diego put on quite a show on for us when you went missing

Manny- Yeah

(They both start laughing)

Diego- It's not funny guys!

Manny- Uh, yes it is

Ellie- Come on guys, let's get moving

Shira- But where exactly are we moving to?

Diego- Anywhere where Rudy isn't

Shira- Which will get us nowhere since she tried to EAT US before we even got on our feet from falling from the sky

Buck- The sooner we move, the better

Manny- Yeah let's get moving

Sid- Come on kids!

(They start moving)


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about not updating for about a month now it's just I've been suffering from writers block and I just got over it about two weeks ago and I've been having lots of test and all of that stuff, but its fine now and I'm going to start writing in POV for instead of script as I have been getting a lot of criticism about that. Sorry again but bye!**

**Rose xox**

**Back to the story!**

Diego's POV

We were about half way into our walk when Ellie stopped her eyes wide like saucers and then she screamed "WHERE'S PEACHES!" All hell broke loose the moment she screamed that and then Manny started to scream "OH MY GOD, MY BABY, SHE'S GONE!" He started to go crazy and for Manny, that's something. So I tried to calm him down by saying "She couldn't have gone that far right everybody!"

I heard everyone go yeah, except one person; Shira. "Oh no!" I screamed, unable to contain my worries of what could have happened to her, or how far she could have gone. "What wrong?" chorused around me and I told them "Shira's gone off, and I know why; she's gone to save Peaches."

Shira POV

I raced through the jungle environment screaming out "PEACHES!" almost every ten seconds and looking around me constantly, until I heard a terrorising scream, which sounded more like a mammoth, and I raced towards Its until I reached what could only be anyone's worst nightmare…

Peaches was being attacked by Rudy! I jumped into the scene and pushed Peaches out of the way just as Rudy was about to attacked and took the blow for her, but just as I was about to black out I saw Diego and the gang arrive and take down Rudy.

Diego POV

We arrived on the scene just in time to see my worst night mare; Shira took the Blow from Rudy for Peaches. Buck, Manny and I instantly knew what to do, we took down Rudy in a flash and even managed to kill her, sadly for Buck, I mean what is he going to do know? But that's what Rudy get for almost killing my Shira, MY baby. We check Peaches over and then I shout "Wait, Where's Shira?" and everyone starts to look around and then we find her, Unconscious, in a pool of her own blood, hardly breathing.

"No" I whisper, hardly getting the word out, "No!" I scream this time and run over to her, but he sight is too much to bear. "I'm sorry Buddy" Manny says, with not a hint of sarcasm in his voice like her normally has. But then, a miracle happens and she starts to breathe, and slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes open and she says "Am I dead or Alive, or is this just a dream?" Really faintly, we all know she's going to die soon; she's lost too much blood. "No, Shira, you saved my baby's life for your own, and I could never thank you enough for that; but sadly you're dying slowly," Ellie says while sobbing, telling her the truth.

"I want to tell you all, I've had a great experience with all of you, and I love you all so much. Diego, after I'm gone, I want you to move on, but always remember I know how much you love me, but words just can't explain how much I love you. And just remember, I'll be waiting for you up there. I love you all so much." And with that she closed her eyes and stopped breathing, for good this time. We all mourned over her lifeless, dead body, all secretly hoping she would wake up and say " Stop crying, It's just a joke!" but It never happened. Then we started to move back to the hole we fell out of after we buried her body and said our farewells to Buck. "Well then I guess this is our last goodbye Shira," I said to the sky, "Just know, I'll always love you." And with that we all climbed up and walked away.

**Well, there you go! The sequel to my first ever fan fiction! Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to PM me and comment as comments make my day!**


End file.
